


Good intentions

by book_worm



Series: Seventeen Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, M/M, idk - Freeform, if i keep tagging there will be spoilers, its cute i promise, slight Verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_worm/pseuds/book_worm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not their fault. It just, went out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good intentions

Tall, handsome, adorable, noble and good people. These are some of the qualities that come to mind to people when they are asked for the couple formed by a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. It was more common for the lions to date each other, with all their overwhelming qualities like being brave, extroverts, etc. The badgers are inclusive people, very friendly and make you want to protect them from all dangers, but can be deadly when provoked.

  
Mingyu is an energetic guy with a bright smile, which makes anyone fall in love with him, besides being a very good athlete, Quidditch’s team seeker, he is the best in Care of Magical Creatures’ class and his height is more than one meter eighty centimeters. What more could you ask for! The problem, for most girls, is that the dreamy guy is dating an adorable boy with rainbow colored hair.

  
Said boy, whose name is Minghao, is a little shorter than his boyfriend, but it is compensated with his aegyo. For Professor Sprout, he is his star student, with his delicate hands he is able to take care of the plants that seem to have no remedy, is like seeing Neville Longbottom in his student days again.

  
Nobody knows how they started going out as a couple, according to their other friends, they known each other since elementary school and it was a great surprise when both muggleborns received their Hogwarts’ acceptance letter. During his first year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry they went together from one side to the other like if they were glued together, although the prefects tried to make them for familiar to the students of their own house, everything was in vain. The following year, without telling anyone, they became more affectionate with the other, especially while they were in public.

  
\- "I really do not understand hyung, I really try to seduce Vernon but he ignores me." - The diva cries his heart out while Minghao hands him another tissue. - "It is assumed that he also likes me. I read it in that damn gossip magazine!"

  
\- "I do not want to hurt you more Seungkwan, but as you say ... it's a gossip magazine. Those are based on what people hear-B-but! Choi may really like you, who wouldn’t like you? "- The uncontrolled weeping could be heard throughout the Gryffindor common room. Now you wonder, what does a Hufflepuff has to do there? Well, dating the star player has its advantages.

  
\- "I just want a relationship like yours and hyung. I going to be single for all my life. I should adopt like ten cats already, obviously I'm not suitable for love!"

  
Their relationship was mentioned by others when people compare their own with theirs, it was very normal for both guys. Apparently for the people outside the relationship everything was perfect; however, the situation was getting out of control. The8, as his friends called him sometimes, mentally prayed to Buddha for the mentioned guy to not to come at least in the next 30 minutes or until Seungkwan calmed down.

  
Apparently his prayers were not heard, the presence of Kim Mingyu was unveiled by his loud laugh that could be heard from outside the common room. Quickly the guy who moments ago couldn’t stop sobbing over the rapper ran to his room terrified. He's Boo Seungkwan, no one (except Minghao and perhaps Jeonghan) could see him in that state. He has a reputation to maintain!

  
\- "Sir Nicholas, your stories are always very entertaining." - He was laughing as he walked through the tunnel - "I still can’t believe that you would be able to do something like that."

  
\- "That lady brought me crazy, Mingyu. A man is able to do everything for love, to even get almost decapitated. "- The ghost winked and then turn its’ gaze to the boy who was sitting on one of the sofas with used tissues around. - "Oh, good morning Minghao! I should imagine that someone was waiting for him. I should leave, please send him my greetings to Pormona. Lately she hasn’t had not much time for tea."

  
\- "I'll give send her your greetings, Sir Nicholas." - He answered with a slight nod, and so the Gryffindor ghost disappeared through the walls.

  
There were just the two of them, staring at each other without knowing what to say or do, but something was clear, everything that was happening during these months, throughout the whole relationship was not right. It had to end.

  
\- "Come with me to the Room of Requirement, please" - Mingyu extended his hand to the other to take it.

  
The closer they get to the wall of the corridor on the seventh floor the more a white wooden door became noticeable. They both knew what they would find inside the room, somewhere to do everything simpler, where they feel comfortable. Upon entering, there was not a very big room, maybe half the space of the rooms they have now, the walls painted with pale blue, a few shelves full of books stacked to the walls and a table for two in the middle of the place.

  
\- "I thought it would be your room." Mingyu smiled, while looking around.

  
\- "I did not want you to sit on my bed ..." – He answered leaving his bag on the table to then take a sit. - "Did you talk with Wonwoo hyung?"

  
\- "He is avoiding me, apparently one of your housemates threatened to burn his books if he continued to occupy my 'daily time with Minghao'. She does not seem a Hufflepuff at all with that scary attitude. "- Mingyu trembled as he remembered the penetrating look she gave him the last time he saw her -"She thinks I will fall into the evil temptation of that 'snake'."

  
\- "But the truth is, you want him to give you more than temptations." - Minghao laughed, shielding his head while he was hit by the other with one of the books. - "Pinky, as a good Hufflepuff, is very faithful to the people in her house. She just looks for the best for us. I will talk to her once I get to my common room. "

  
\- "I can’t believe that at some point we thought this was a good idea."

  
\- "Love makes people do stupid things. You heard Sir Nicholas, you can even lose your head. "

  
\- "That's why he likes you very much, you always follow him with his games. By the way, he did not say lose, it was more like ... almost decapitated. "

  
These were the kind of moments they liked, where they could talk and do whatever they wanted without anyone to observe them waiting for the perfect couple to do something, as if they were the main attraction of a circus. It all started with a good intention, rather, an innocent intention: Give Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu’s former potions’ tutor, a reason to be jealous.

  
\- "Well, I think that sooner or later this had to happen. And I was beginning to believe that you really enjoyed touching my butt. "- Minghao said with an amused expression.

  
\- "You have to accept the fact that your butt works as a pillow very well."

  
This caused both boys to start laughing, and then to be absorbed by a friendly silence.

  
\- "You're my best friend, Minghao." - Mingyu began - "And I really appreciate you've supported me and my germs in this fake relationship for nearly two years. The truth is, I’m afraid that there will people who would want to hurt you. "

  
\- "For who you have to feel worry about is hyung, take it easy. Moreover, no one would dare to bother with Sprout’s favorite, at least they want roots coming out of their ears for the rest of the year. Stop getting so serious, it makes me want to hit you. "- He would not hesitate to take the nun chucks from his backpack if the other continue with the sentimentalism. - "Now go and talk to him."

  
\- "Yah, that's not the way to talk to your hyung!" – That was the last thing Mingyu shouted before rushing in search of his one and only true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first one-shot ever and omg I was so nervous because english is not my first language.  
> Reviews, kudos and bookmarks are always welcome <3


End file.
